The Boy Who Loved
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Kurt betrays Blaine with Lord of the Rings while Sam makes it up to him with Harry Potter. Early, implied!BLAM


A/N: Early on implied BLAM with a side of Harry Potter for good measure. Any excuse to bring in Harry Potter because of Darren is the best thing ever! Oh, and er, slight Kurt bashing as warning on Sam's side. Sorry Kurt, I love you. I do but BLAM has taken over with a vengeance! BTW: A Seasons of Firsts is slightly on hold due to lack of plot bunnies.

**The Boy Who Loved: **

By: LOSTrocker

Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh but Blaine was so adorable when he was upset. The former Warbler was currently sobbing in his lap with Sam trying his best to comfort him. Apparently, Blaine had gone over to Kurt's to surprise him for a much needed unscheduled make out session. However, when he busted into Kurt's room, he found his boyfriend watching something that took him by complete and utter surprise. It was worse than porn. Kurt was watching Lord of the Rings! He was having a marathon it seemed, which was betrayal in Blaine Anderson's book considering the fact Blaine was more than little obsessed with Harry Potter. Not that Sam minded. He preferred Harry Potter himself, and the fact that Blaine was a Harry Potter doubleganger was one Hell of a turn on.

According to Blaine, Kurt admitted that he couldn't stand Harry Potter because Blaine read the books, watched the movies way too much. He was getting sick of it. He needed a break which Blaine translated in his head that Kurt was getting tired of him. Blaine was a little over dramatic at times. He could cry just as much as Tina could given the chance, but the last thing that he needed was something the long the lines of a "I told you so". It wasn't that Sam hated Kurt, he was one of his best friends. However, when it came to times like these and he hurt Blaine, he wanted to rip that pretty head off that porcelain body of his.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Blaine apologized as he sat up, sniffing.

"Don't worry about it." Sam assured him, going for a couple of tissues he had on standby. He brought it up to Blaine's nose. "Go on, blow."

Blaine chuckled through the heart ache he was experiencing right now at Sam. He did as Sam told him. He blew. It didn't disgust Sam at all. Blaine figured it came from being an older brother. He was use to snot and tears at this point in his life. Not that Blaine ever felt this kind of brotherly affecting from Cooper. With his big brother, it was the complete opposite.

"There you go." Sam replied, tossing the tissue aside. "Feel better?"

To his surprise, he actually did. "Yeah." Sam left this effect on him while of late Kurt made him feel like shit.

"Good!" Sam declared with a smile that made those thick troutty mouth lips of his even fuller, if that was even fuller.

Blaine turned away so that Sam wouldn't catch the blush that was creeping its way up to his cheeks. Then again, his eyes and nose were all ready red and puffy to start off with. If Sam asked, he could always blame it on him being upset. It wasn't' a total lie after all.

"You know what, wait here for a second."

Sam left him in the familiarity of The Hudmel-Hudson living room with him returning only a few moments later with a present. "Is that for me?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Who else do you think it's for?" Sam asked, flopping back down on the sofa. "Here," he handed it over as if it were nothing.

"What's this for?" Blaine asked him.

"Well," Sam answered. He brought his hand up behind his neck to rub it nervously. "I was going to safe this for your birthday but I'm not actually sure when that is, so I thought I could give it to you now."

"You really don't have to do this Sam." Blaine told him, hesitant on taking the gift that was presented to him.

The box was huge! It was wrapped up nicely in red and blue wrapping paper with a big silver, sparkling bow because he knew how much Blaine loved bow ties.

"Go on!" urged Sam. "Open it! Open it!"

Blaine did as instructed but not before taking off the silver bow to place it on Sam's head. Blaine laughed. Sam followed because Blaine's laughter was contagious. Secretly, he'd do anything to hear that sound, to make Blaine smile, laugh while others made him sad, cry.

"How do I look?" kidded Sam with open arms.

"Silver is definitely your color." Blaine complimented.

He wouldn't mind having Sam as a gift. Instead, he took the present with gratitude, opening it carefully since it looked like Sam put an awful lot of time in wrapping it. Sam being Sam though, grew impatient, ended up helping Blaine tear open the thing. When it was open, Sam gasped, tears filling his eyes up again.

"Dude, don't cry. Please don't cry!" Sam pleaded with him with his hands up. "I don't like it when you cry, that's why I got you that!"

"I love it Sam!"

It was better than a heap of bow ties. Sam got him The Harry Potter book collection. All seven freaking books!

"Seriously?" Sam questioned.

Forgetting himself because he was so overwhelmed, Blaine tossed his arms around his best friend. Sam sighed, smelted into the embrace with a smile. Sneaking a quick sniff of Blaine's unique scent so he could take him in.

Blaine wanted to hold onto him forever, not letting go and also forgetting that he had a boyfriend. It didn't matter.

"Um, bro. Air." Sam coughed out jokingly. This was an excuse that allowed Blaine to pull away without the tension becoming even more sexually awkward than it all ready was. When Blaine let off of him, he realized it was much to quick, and he could get away with fooling everyone that he didn't truly love Blaine, but he grew tired of lying to himself. He wanted to tell him right there, admit something that has budding inside of him since the first day they met.

The problem was that Blaine had a boyfriend. He didn't to be the riff that would cause a tear between their tight nit circle of friends. Also, he knew Blaine was into him. He wasn't as obviously as anyone thought. He didn't want to be that guy to take advantage. As much as he wanted to admit it, there would a time and place for them. Sam felt it in his hear that it would be. The time just wasn't right now.

Instead, Sam asked him. "Do you want me to read it to you?" he asked.

Blaine wanted to make himself comfortable in his arms, but out of urge of resistance, he pushed himself away to the other end of the sofa. Before he got into position, he handed over Sam the first book.

"Thanks," Sam said, taking. He cleared his throat, opened up the first page and began to read:

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense…"

**END **

**A/N: (continued): **Yes, I borrowed the first lines of the first Harry Potter because I love the idea of Sam reading Harry Potter to Blaine.


End file.
